


The Adventurers Of SVR

by Shadow_The_Eevee



Series: SCP-SVR [2]
Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Birthday, Misadventures, New Guards, Original Character(s), Other, Slight Cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 02:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_The_Eevee/pseuds/Shadow_The_Eevee
Summary: Shadow has been at the foundation for quite some time now. Let us see what strange things have happened to out SCP girl.





	1. New Guards

Shadow sat leaned back against the steel tube behind her, eyes closed and head lolled to the side. Her left leg was pulled up to on the tube to rest at a bent angle, the right swung lazily off the edge. Her right arm hung limply off the side with her left laying across her stomach. She hummed a quiet tune she didn't recognize, drifting in a state of peaceful rest. These moments were few and far between for Shadow so she cherished them, her quiet time was her heaven. A loud bang echoed through the empty metal room as seven armed guards rushed into the room. They looked around the room, guns pointed with deadly precision, searching for a threat in the room. Soon one of the men spotted Shadow resting on the pipe and signaled to the others. 

“SCP-SVR, come down from the pipe this instant! Failure to comply will result in termination.”

Shadow didn't move, hoping to remain in her peaceful rest.

“SVR get down from the pipe or you will be terminated!”

Shadow sighed and flopped her head towards the guards, cracking one eye open. 

“Will you shut up, I'm trying to enjoy my peace.”

Her voice was rough and dead as she spoke, disinterested in what the men wanted.

“SVR this is your last warning. Come down or you will be terminated”

Shadow let out a puff of air, a single mocking laugh, and looked at the men directly. She smiled as they flinch from her sight.

“Look, quit your bullshit, I know you won't shoot me. I'm well aware you have orders to not harm me and this is all an intimidation act. It's obvious your new or you would not be talking to me the way you are. Now I'm trying to enjoy my quiet time that I was permitted, which you should have known. If I'm really needed then get Dr.Willow, now please leave me be.”

With that Shadow swung her head back the other way and continued her humming. The guards began talking amongst themselves trying to make a plan. The sent one away to get the doctor while the others kept their guns trained on the girl. Shadow paid them no mind as she slipped back into her rest. Soon the door opened again and two sets of steps entered the room. 

“Shadow, get down we need you for testing.”

Shadow remains still, the movement of her leg the only sign she was conscious. Willow sighed and removed something from her pocket, the sound made Shadow's head perk up.

“I'm sorry they sent new recruits to get you, I already told them off for that but clearly they didn't listen. I can tell you are agitated from there behavior so if you come down from your perch I will give you this chocolate bar,”

Shadow remained still for a moment before turning her head just enough to peek at them with one open eye.

“What flavor?”

“Dark, with almonds and caramel.”

Shadow sighed before pushing up from her reclined position. She stretched her loose muscles before jumping from the pipe and landing softly on the floor. 

“You're a sly bitch you know that Willow.”

With a smirk on her lips, Shadow sauntered over to the waiting doctor, snatching the sweet from her hand. She unwrapped the chocolate and took a large bite, moaning at the magical flavor. She chewed the sweet as she looked to the smiling woman.

“Mmk doc, lead the way.”

Willow nodded and turned for Shadow to follow. Still chewing the sweet Shadow followed with her hips swaying in her step. 

“Umm, Dr. Greves, are you not going to restrain SCP-SVR?”

Shadow turned to glare at the man but Willow just put another candy bar in her hand. 

“No Ash, since you are new let me fill you in. first we do not refire to her as SCP-SVR, her name is Shadow and she will be respected. She is a unique entity at our facility and is to be treated like A class personnel. She just a normal teen who roams around, please seek further knowledge from the veteran guards.” 

With that, she turned around and beckoned Shadow to follow.


	2. Hey There Puffball

By the time they reached the cell Shadow had finished her chocolate and was ready to get this over with. They entered the room to see two more guards along with doctor James. Shadow smiled and ran over to the doctor throwing her arms around him in a hug. He chuckled and wrapped his right arm across her back.

“Hello Shadow, I see you're in a good mood.”

Shadow stepped back and gave him a lopsided smile.

“Yep, I got some chocolate and had a nice nap.”

“Well that's good, so are you ready for your test Shadow?”

“Depends, and I see Clark after this?”

Shadow gave him a sharp smile and watched him shake his head at her antics.

“Yes, I will take you to see him after your test.”

Shadow jumped in the air and fist-pumped making everyone laugh. Shadow smiled as James filled her in on the SCP she was about to meet. You see Shadow had a strange immunity to all effects any SCP caused. She was used to communicate and gather things with no fear of dying to the SCP. Shadow used to be a normal D-class till her immunity was discovered now she helped the researchers in exchange for freedom. She would often disappear to visit other SCP’s or have some time to herself. On occasions, she would be permitted this time with no worries of being bothered but that was rare. Normally if she disappeared she would often be found with SCP 682, 097, 049, and most commonly SCP-X. 

James was the researcher that watched over SCP-X, referred to as Clark, and was close friends with Shadow and Willow. Willow Greves was the researcher and caretaker of Shadow so she often chatted with James when she was visiting. Shadow grew a strong bond with Clark and the facility thought it best to not try and prohibit the two from interacting as it could severely agitate both SCP’s who were both docile by nature. After some questioning Shadow confirmed that their relationship was strictly platonic and neither held stronger feelings for each other. It took some time for them to believe it do to Shadow's close actions but they got over it eventually.

Shadow's testing went by fast and with little compilation, as to be expected. Right now Shadow was skipping down the hall of containment cells with Willow and James walking behind her. She skidded to a halt in front of a door and wasted no time entering, practically running to the glass cell. She bounced impatiently as the two scientists took their time walking over. James entered the code and as soon as the door was open Shadow was inside. She ran over to the limp boy sitting against the far wall of the room. She stopped in front of him and knelt down so he could see her in low vision. Slowly he lifted up his head to look at Shadow and gave one of his rare smiles. 

Normally Clark did not move, nor speak to anyone or anything, only Shadow. Shadow was the only one he ever spoke to and in hushed whispers that no one could hear. Shadow smiled even wider and moved to sit beside him as he dropped his head back down. She snuggled close and wrapped his arm in a hug, resting her head on his shoulder. The two sat there for a bit with Shadow humming her unknown song as they waited for everyone to leave them be. After some time all the guards and scientist got bored and turned their attention to other things. When all focus was gone Shadow stopped humming and let go of his arm. 

She shifted forward as Clark slipped his arm behind her to rub soft circles on her back. Shadow cuddled closer and placed her hands against his side. She sighed and she relished in his contact, letting out a soft purring sound. Shadow was extremely touch starved and Clark was the only one who would give her the touch she craved. They knew if the others saw this they would take it the wrong way and Clark hated when they saw him move. They stayed this way for a little bit before Shadow felt content enough to talk.

“How ya been Puffball, the new men treating you well? Is there anyone I need to feed to 682?”

Clark chuckled.

“No, everyone is nice, they are learning slowly.”

Clark's voice was low and raspy, the disuse was obvious. 

“Have you killed anyone? Did they make that mistake?”

Clark was silent, Shadow knew he hated when he hurt someone. 

“Tell me, how is your testing, have they hurt you?”

Shadow smiled, she knew Clark worried about her.

“Everything has been a-ok. We just finished testing with SCP-553 and it was fun, I love butterflies. And no they have not touched me.”

Shadow saw the small smile formed on his lips. The two talked for some time as Shadow soaked in all the contact she so desperately craved.


	3. Oversensitive

The facility members were having an argument over something Shadow didn't even know. She was getting overwhelmed and all her scenes were short-circuiting. To much sound, to many smells, to bright, it was too much, too much! They wouldn't let her leave as she was the center of the argument, yet no one was even talking to her. Shadow couldn't handle this much longer, she needed to get out and somewhere quiet. Unknown to most of the facility she was not as functioning as they thought. Shadow had autism as well as sensory processing disorder and ADHD, and she was having an episode. 

Quickly Shadow looked around for an escape when she spotted the vents. Swiftly, she jumped up on a cabinet and crawled into the duct. She scrambled out of the room and fell into the hall before taking off in any direction. After who knows how long of running Shadow finally slowed down and stopped to catch her breath. She was in the beginning stages of an episode and she needed to find somewhere safe and quiet now. She knew that Clark would be the best option but he was too far and Shadow was gone. She looked around and noticed she was in front of the observation area for SCP-682. Without thinking, if she could even still do that, Shadow rushed inside. She found the controls and shut off his acid, allowing it to drain and waking him up. 

Shadow rushed to the entrance after unlocking it and tumbled inside, unable to balance in her panic. 682 stood up and roared at his intruder before noticing it was Shadow, relaxing and giving her his reptilian smile. He shrunk down to the size of a car and began to walk closer to her.

“Shadow! How’s my girl!”

His booming voice made her flinch, an involuntary whine escaping her throat. This made 682 pauses and look at her with concern.

“Hey, you ok?”

His voice was softer but it still made her head throb.

“I-I’m hav-ving a-an-n ep-pisod-de.”

Shadow was stuttering profusely, she took a moment to steady her voice.

“I need somewhere quiet, I can't t-think and need darkness and q-quiet.”

She took a few deep breaths as the room began to spin as the lights burned her eyes. Before she knew it Shadow was surrounded in a warm darkness. The walls were smooth and cool, yet a comforting warmth radiated from them. A deep, gentle rumble echoed in her ears and soothed her nerves as her mind finally stilled. 

It took her a moment to realize that 682 and moved to warp his body around her, providing her with warmth and darkness. His soft growling purr was a low constant that seemed to soothe her fried sense and ease her stress. Shadow collapsed to the floor and pushed herself against his scales as she let his presence overtake her. She didn't know how long they stayed like this before someone came over the intercom.

“682, do you know the location of Shadow?”

A frustrated growl came from the large reptile.

“Ya, she's curled up next to me, recovering from sensory overload.”

His voice was soft, keeping his tone smooth as to not irritate her hearing. 

“Well we require her back at the meeting, our discussion was not over.”

This made 682 growl louder.

“Well to fucking bad becasue she ain’t leaving till she feels better.”

The two went back and forth a bit but eventually the scientist gave up knowing they could not get her back. Shadow smiled and turned to where she thought his head was.

“Thank you 682, I am no where near ready to go back.”

She heard him chuckle and tightened his body a bit before relaxing to simulate a hug.

“No problem kid, anything you need.”


	4. The Doctor Is In

SCP-049 was carefully extracting one of the organs of his newest patent.

“Sup doc!”

He jumped at the sudden voice behind him, causing him to drop the lung he was holding. He spun around to confront whoever had disturbed him but paused as he was met with a familiar face.

“Greeting Shadow.”

On one of the adjacent tables sat Shadow. She had one knee pulled to her chest as the other swung loosely below her. Her left arm was behind her resting against the smooth metal while the other was looped around her drawn up leg. In her hand she held a paper cup with a bubbling back liquid in it, a straw resting within. Her head was cocked to the side as she grinned at the plague doctor.

“I would appreciate it if you didn't interrupt my work.”

SCP-049 adjusted his gloves and cloak as Shadow giggled.

“Aww, but where's the fun in that?”

She took a sip from her drink as she grinned at the man. He sighed and turned back to his work.

“Well, what brings you to my chambers dear Shadow?”

The doctor asked as he once more set back to his task.

“Well it's my break and I wanted to watch you work.”

Shadow answered as she took another drink.

“What is it you have there? Normally I would never allow food in my operating room but you're an exception.”

049 asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

“Well it's this thing called soda, it's this carbonated drink Willow was talking about it. It's been a long time since I've had stuff from the outside world. So I was using SCP-294 and I've been trying a bunch of different types recently. This one is so far my favorite, it's called ‘coke-zero’ and it's amazing.”

The doctor hummed in thought as Shadow explained. The two talked for a while as 049 worked, he was almost finished when the door to his room opened and four armed guards walked in.

“SCP-SVR we have strict orders to bring you back to your test. Failure to comply will result in termination.”

Shadow grunted and she dropped her leg that was propped up on the table.

“God you newbies are really trying my patience.”

She crumpled the cup in frustration.

“We will not warn you again, come with us or face termination.”

Shadow growled at the men, throwing the crumpled cup at them. She was about to speak when 049 moved in front of her.

“Lisson, Shadow is not some D-class you can treat like filth. She is a high ranking member of the A-class and demands your respect. Please keep your manors in mind when talking with her. Also,”

He turned to look at her.

“You said you were on break.”

Shadow shrugged.

“I may have lied, I was bored and your work is far more entertaining.”

049 shook his head before going back to his work. With a sigh, Shadow stood form her seat and walked to the guards.

“Alright, let's go.”

She slipped her thumbs into the waistband of her skirt as she began to walk out the door, leaving the guards dumbfounded.


	5. Help From An Unexpected Friend

After three days of non-stop testing Shadow had reached her limit. She snapped at the scientist who were testing if SCP-207 would have any effect on her before storming out of the room. She needed a break and no one was stopping her. She stopped through the halls as she made her way to one of her friends. She needed to go somewhere where she wouldn't be bothered by anyone, and she knew just the person. She hadn’t had the time to visit him recently and she knew he would appreciate a visit.

After a few more minutes of rushing, she made it to the control room. She busted inside and barked demands before anyone had time to question her. Soon she was standing in front of an iron room with no windows and no cameras. The door swung slowly open to reveal the crouched form of her pale friend. 096 sat in the corner of the room, long arms wrapped around his legs as he cried softly. Shadow smiled softly as she watched her friend rocked softly so the sound of his voice. She didn't hesitate to step inside as the door swung shut.

“Hey buddy, how are you?”

Shadow asked in a gentle voice, all her previous anger pushed to the side as she focused on her shy friend. Slowly 096 unwrapped his arms and turned to look at Shadow, his gaping mouth pulling into an attempted smile. Soon his cries quiet and he stood to walk towards Shadow. 

Shadow had always had a close bond with the shy guy, she was the only one who has ever stopped his crying and could see his face. 096 never really moved and tended to stay still as he cried but with Shadow, he would happily stand and walk to wherever she was. Shadow smiled at the disfigured man as he tried to wrap her in a strange hug.

“Hey there buddy, sorry I haven't been able to visit lately, they’ve been working me round the clock. I lost my patients and needed someone to help cheer me up, so I came to my favorite sweetheart to lift my spirits.”

He pulled back and crouched down, looking at her with worry in his eyes. Shadow had gotten really good at reading his eyes and body language. She gave an airy chuckle as she cupped his left cheek.

“I’m alright, just a little stressed and needed someone to help me smile.”

096 grinned at Shadow before standing at full height. He then leaned back and raised his arms to the ceiling before running in circles screaming. In seconds Shadow burst into laughter and fell to the floor, laughing as hard as she could. By the time he stopped all his silly antics Shadow was clutching her side with tears streaming down her cheeks. He sat beside her and pulled her into his lap, placing a long skinny hand on her head. After Shadow caught her breath she smiled and looked at 096.

“Hey, would it be alright if I ranted to you? I really need to get some of this off my chest.”

096 nodded and held Shadow close as she began to let all her frustrations flow from her mouth. When she finished you could see her cheeks were red and her breathing labored. She had been yell and her anger was palpable. 096 was doing his best to calm her, running a spindly hand though her hair. After some silence Shadow apologise and turned to a lighter topic. She talked and played with 096 for who knows how long when she felt it was time to go back to work. She said her goodbyes, promising to visit again soon, and headed off to find Willow for her next assignment.


	6. Happy Birthday Shadow

Shadow woke up to a strange sight. In the middle of her room sat a pile of neatly folded clothes with a note sitting atop it. Shadow got up and made her way over to the clothes, picking up the card and reading the neatly printed words.

Dear Shadow,

Please put this on and head to the dining hall.

Love,  
Doctor Willow 

Shadow was confused but shrugged as she placed the card down and slipped on the dress. It was a black dress with a slit cut in the side a bow at the top with white tiers of ruffles layering beneath it. It was beautiful and adorable, just her style. She exited her room and skipped to the mess hall, the ruffles bouncing with her steps. 

As she rounded the corner she was bombarded with confetti and the loud shout of a unison of voices.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHADOW!”

The was covered in streamers and balloons littered the floor and hung to the tables. The colors were in her sceam of black, red, and purple. Presents and party snakes lined the tables around a makeshift dance floor, a cake sat in the middle of the tables. 

It took shadow a moment to recover from the shock before she could finally comprehend what was happening. She looked around in awe as she took in all the decorations. Her attention was brought back to the crowd when willow emerged holding a crown.

“What is all this.”

Shadow asked dumb struck, willow just smiled.

“It's your birthday, and we thought it appropriate to celebrate the greatest addition we’ve ever had.”

Shadow could stop the face splitting smile that stretched across her face. In seconds she rushed into the crowd, hugging everyone and jumping all over the place. Soon the party was underway and Shadow was digging into her gifts, there were many stuffed animals and board games, clothes and art supplies. She was halfway through when she felt a tug on her sleeve, she turned around and was face to face with her best friend Clark. She was shocked to see him outside his cell, he was not meant to leave.

“Clark! How are you out of your cell?”

He leaned in close so she could hear his soft voice.

“Wanted to celebrate too. Gave me permission to be out of a little.”

Shadow wanted to ask so many more questions but before she could say anything a guard came up behind him with chains in his hands. That's when she noticed he had cuffs around his arms, precautions for him being out. His presence must have ment Clark didn't have much time as he shoved something into her hands. Before Shadow could utter a world the guard yanked the chains and pulled Clark away, heading back to his cell.

Shadow was stunned from the brief interaction, trying to let everything processes. After a moment she looked down at what Clark had given her. It was a small-sized box, just the size of both her hands, wrapped in black paper. Carefully she ripped away the paper, revealing a small card just beneath it. She plucked the card out and read the scratchy writing.

“Happy birthday my dear friend, you make life here tolerable. With a lot of painful effort, I made this from your picture. Take care of it, I don't think I'll ever be able to do it again.”

Shadow set the card down and opened the box, gasping at what it held. Inside was what looked like a common black Beretta 92FS pistol but the barrel was replaced with an intricate purple open mouth dragon's head, with red glass eyes. It was not functional, only aesthetic, but Shadow loved it. She adored dragons and this was the coolest gift ever. She knew Clark must have pushed and manipulated his powers in the way he should never dear, but it was all for her. She placed the gun back in the box and went back to the rest of her presents.

Shadow was now sitting at one of the tables, a glass of water in hand. She had been dancing up a storm and now she needed to catch her breath. She she was sitting James came over to say hi, sitting down beside her.

“Hey Shadow, there’s something I wanna ask you.”

She turned to the scientist, taking a drink from her water.

“Fire away.”

James looked kinda distant as he spoke.

“Do you ever wish you could go back home?”

Shadow looked down before shaking her head.

“No, this is where I belong.” 

Shadow had to admit, she would sometimes remember things about her old life. Her friends and family, aspirations and dreams. Sometimes she starts to feel cold and lonely, but then she looks around at all the smiling and warm faces that surround her and she feels at peace. Ya her life is strange at the foundation, but she wouldn't trade it for the world.


End file.
